Linas Angels
by Hellmaster Shippou
Summary: This story is about lina trying to turn Xelloss, and the other boys back to their normal selves, but first she hast to find Martina
1. Default Chapter

Lina's Angels  
Prolog  
  
OK the first chapter and prolog go by quick so don't be surprised and this is not a lemon no, I'm just saying because some parts well just read it.   
  
  
In a castle far from civilization a sorcerer meets with an anonymous person (Thunder).  
  
Sorcerer: I have done as you asked. (Thunder)  
Person: Are you sure it will work? (Lighting)  
Sorcerer: Of course it will work? (Thunder)  
Person: How do I know that? (Lighting)  
Sorcerer: You don't. (Thunder)  
Person: I know that, your supposed to make me believe it works. (Thunder)  
Sorcerer: Oh, well it does, and you have to find out, and if it doesn't you get... a refund. (Lighting)  
Person: No thanks ...where is that thunder coming from, it's in the middle of the day and the sun is out. (Lighting)  
Sorcerer: Oh, it's my Bucket-O-Storm, a storm in a bottle (Thunder) want one? (Lighting)  
Person: Do I have to pay extra? (Thunder)  
Sorcerer: NO. (Lighting)  
Person: OK. (Lighting)  
The Sorcerer was about to give the unanimous person the item but stopped. (Thunder)  
Sorcerer: Wait. (Thunder)  
Person: What. (Lighting)  
Sorcerer: My payment. (Thunder)  
Person: Oh yeah. (Thunder)  
The unanimous took out a brief case, you know one of those flat cases but looks really expensive.  
Person: It's all here. (Lighting)  
The sorcerer opens the case and drools at the sight of used women's panties.  
Sorcerer: Oooooooooh Yeaaaaaaaaaah.  
The sorcerer gives the person a silver bottle and goes to the bathroom. Eeeewwww  
Person: Bwahahahahaha, now with this potion I will turn any man into my slave. (Lighting, Thunder)  
Sorcerer: Yeah, would you mind showing yourself out, I'm kind of busy. (Lighting)  
The Person goes outside to continue the laughing.  
Person: Now Lina Inverse, you will pay Bwahahahahaha-... Eeeeeeeeeeewwww  
  
  
  



	2. Linas Angels part 2

Lina's Angels  
Part I Soup  
  
  
Lina and Gourry silently walk... run through the woods to a town that is having a free food festival in celebration of good fortune for everybody. I pity the fools who cooked the food, for a sorcerer is coming with a bottomless pit.  
  
  
Lina: Hurry Gourry It started thirty seconds ago!  
Gourry: Lina, I'm hungry to but those people you trampled back there.  
Lina: Gourry, what are you talking about? I don't remember trampling anybody.  
Gourry: Oh, then those cries of pain were coming from my head?  
Lina: ... Yes Gourry.  
Gourry: Oh, now I get it!  
Lina: Do you Gourry?  
Gourry: No.  
Lina: Gourry, shut up.  
As Lina and Gourry ran through the woods they mistakenly ran into, er... I mean over, a wandering civilian in a robe.  
Civilian: ... Ow!  
Gourry: OK, now I know It's not coming from my head.  
Lina: Um, sorry... bye.  
Gourry: Lina! He's in pain!  
Civilian: It's all right Gourry, Lina is just hungry and her natural instinct is only letting her see food.  
Lina and Gourry stare at the hooded person in the green robe.  
Gourry: How do you know our names?  
Civilian: well-  
Lina: Let me guess, you were hired to kill us and bring me in for something I did to your employer a long time ago.  
Civilian: No that's not it...  
Lina: Well I don't have time for you there is food ahead, FIREBALL.  
The civilian was now in flames and trying to take the robe of, poor civilian.  
Lina: Common Gourry, we're wasting time. Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!  
Gourry: Coming.  
Civilian: LINA!  
While Lina and Gourry run towards the village the civilian brushes the ashes away and takes of his robe reveling his Violet hair and rock skin.  
Zelgadiss: (Sigh) Same as always, (grumble) I knew I shouldn't have worn this robe, but I haven't had a decent meal in weeks. And I don't think that just showing up like this would get me some free food. I guess I could have berries and fish again (grumble)... or I can just go and get some food like this.   
  
***********************************  
  
  
In the village a green-hared girl prepares to make soup while stupidly snickering and talking to her self.   
Martina: Come on Lina, I know you've heard about this place...  
Guy: Um miss.  
Martina: That's right, I know your coming...  
Guy: Miss!  
Martina: Come Lina Inverse! Come and become my slave.  
Guy: Hey! Hello!  
Martina: Hehehe! Whoever drinks this potion and looks at me will become my slave.  
Guy: Never mind.  
Martina: Hehehe BWAhahahaha... Oh wait sir! Want some soup? All you have to do is look at me while you eat it.  
Guy: No thank you.  
Martina: Come on. Please?   
Guy: I'm... not hungry...  
Martina: OK, but if I catch you eating anyone else's food I'll kick your ass! K?  
Guy: ... yes, ma'am.  
***********************************************  
  
At the same time this is all happening a figure floats above Lina and Gourry  
  
Xelloss: (HMM) Lina seems to be in a hurry and if it's that important then I should fallow.  
By the time Xelloss finishes the sentence Lina and Gourry are already in the city a half a mile away.  
Xelloss: She's gotten faster.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Lina: Gourry you go that way I'll go this way and don't eat all the food on that side.  
Gourry: Yeah OK... later.  
Lina: Later.  
Gourry: Food. Food.  
Lina: GOURRY OTHER WAY!  
Gourry: Oh yeah, food, food.  
  
***********************************************   
  
Martina: Here you go Mrs. Hmmhahahahahahaahaah.  
Lady: It's good and, and, what would you like me to do, I will only serve you.  
Martina: Go and spread the news about my soup.  
Lady: Yes Miss.  
Martina: Ha, villager number thirty six, a fine addition Bwahahaha-  
Girl; EEEEEEEEEE, get away, get away, your eating everything.  
Gourry: Shorwy (Gulp) But I thought it was free?  
Girl: Well not for you.  
Martina: he, HEY YOU.  
Gourry: Hmm.  
Martina: Yeah you.  
Little Boy: Me?  
Martina: No the blond guy.  
Fryer: Me?  
Martina: NO, The blond g- GOURRY.  
Little girl: Me?  
Martina: ... Have some soup.  
Little girl: Really.  
Martina: Yes, but you have to tell me how it tastes.  
Little girl: OK (sluuurrrp) it taste really good and, and, IT BURNS, IT BUR-... I am here to serve you.  
Martina:.. OK, you see that tall blond guy over their.  
Little girl: No.  
Martina: The tall blond one, over there.  
Little girl: Nope.  
Martina: Come on he's right there.  
Little girl: I'm sorry.  
Martina: The Stupid one, the tall stupid one.  
Gourry: Hey can I have some soup.  
Little girl: Still don't see him.  
Martina: ... Go... destroy something.  
Little girl: OK.  
Zelgadiss: Hey Gourry!  
Gourry: Oh hey Zelgadiss, what are you doing here?  
Zelgadiss: I'm... here because I heard that their was a book in this town the might have some information for me... So where is Lina?  
Gourry:.. Oh sorry Zoned out for a second there, Oh hey Zelgadiss what are you doing here?  
Xelloss: If it isn't Gourry and Zelgadiss, at a food Festival, well I'm not surprised about Gourry but Zelgadiss, I'm shocked! I mean its' odd that you are doing something do social... with other people, that aren't trying to kill you.  
Gourry: Xelloss Hi.  
Zelgadiss: Don't you think the villagers are frightened enough that Lina is here?  
Xelloss: Speak for yourself.  
Zelgadiss:....  
Martina: * Heh, all three of Lina's men, perfect * Um excuse me but would you boys like some soup it's world famous.  
Gourry: Sure.  
Zelgadiss: Why not.  
Xelloss: No thank you.  
Martina: * Damn I forgot that he's a monster, he doesn't eat. *   
at the same time Gourry and Zelgadiss are taking their first sip Martina grabs Xellosse's his yanks his head back and pours a bowl of soup down his through. And right before they can look at Martina something pops up.  
Lina: Hey guys, what are you doing here, Hey Gourry have you tried the barbecue stick, it's a combo of chicken, cow, lamb, deer, bear, goat, pig, and snake. And it's all on a stick, and n best of all he has different sauces you can dip it in. I ate twelve sticks before he told me I had enough, and that lady made some kind of drink she calls red bull hey is that soup. I really want some soup right about now, hey just what are you two doing here any way's? Hey soup I really want some soup what kind is it what is it called?  
While Lina was working of the drink Xelloss, Zelgadiss, and Gourry were staring at her.  
Martina: LINA INVERESE!  
Martina flips of her robe.  
Lina: Hey Martina what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?  
Martina: You have ruined everything and now you will pay with your life, VILLIGERS, KILL LINA INVERSE.   
Villager: Who is Lina Inverse?  
Martina: The Flat red head.  
Villager: Oh, OK.  
Lina: Martinaaaaaa, what is it now?  
Martina: Heh, I don't need you or those boys, Any person that drinks this potion and looks at someone becomes their slave. And this whole village belongs to me, Villagers throw all the food on the ground and stomp on it.   
Lina: Nooooooooooooooo, you have ruined my day of gorging. You will paaaaaaaaaaay for your stupidity, and I will show no pity.  
Martina: I expect none.  
right before a huge long battle... well it wont be long because it's Martina, so before the, wait! Battle is the wrong word... so before the short fight, Lina was intervened by three warriors and some really funky music.  
Gourry: I will protect you Lina.  
Zelgadiss: These people are week and have no skills what so ever n battle, they will be defeated Lina, you can count on me to protect you.  
Lina:... Huh?  
But it was to late, a huge ball of negative energy absorbed the villager's, but not Martina she was on the other side.   
Xelloss: To late, I destroyed the angry mob of villagers.  
Xelloss grabs Lina.  
Lina: XELLOSS... SHE'S GETTING AWAY.  
Xellos: Don't worry about her I will protect you, in the mean time lets get to know each other a little better than we do now, if you no what I mean.  
Lina's face turned green and decided to cool Xelloss down.  
Lina: Fire-ball   
Xelloss: Ooh so you wanna play ruff, then lets get it on then.   
  
***********************************************  
  
While Lina was handling her... situation, Martina was already running planning her next move.  
Martina: Ha, I have a head start and am planing my next plan to destroy you, or make you life miserable witch ever comes first. I will build an army to destroy you with the power of yamagustar bwahahaha- (Thunder) damn bottle.  
All of a sudden another huge explosion came from the village and what looked like a burnt little man with purple hair went flying.  
Xelloss: So... ruff.  
  



End file.
